La Promesa
by Cotty Tsukino
Summary: One-shot relativamente basado en el final del manga de InuYasha. Los protagonistas, prometen reencontrarse. ¿Lo conseguirán?


Kagome se encontraba junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el paisaje exterior, constantemente sus recuerdos más preciados la invadían, pero en esta ocasión, la atrapó aquel momento, la oportunidad de su vida, el instante tan ansiado, y también, la única vez que fue capaz de rechazarlo, ese beso negado, con la esperanza de volver a verlo…estarían frente a frente otra vez, se lo habían jurado.

-Abuela Kagome, abuela Kagome! –_de pronto _entra Naoko preocupada al cuarto, era la única que conocía su historia y sabía que esos recuerdos jamás la abandonaban- Qué haces levantada? Te hará mal… -se acerca y la toma de la mano, y observa las arrugas que dibujan sus palmas-

-No te preocupes –le sonríe- No me llevas al jardín? Es un bonito día y no quiero estar encerrada…

Kagome y su nieta, tomadas del brazo, se dirigieron al patio trasero de la enorme casa de color blanco y techos rojos. La primavera hacía florecer los pimpollos que adornaban los diversos rincones. La mujer se sentó en la mecedora y la muchacha en el césped.

-Abuela… -dice llamando la atención de su compañera- Nunca me contaste como terminó tu historia con Inuyasha...

-Ay…Inuyasha… -da un largo suspiro hasta inflarse el pecho del cálido aire- Hace tantos años que no escucho ese nombre –sonríe y mira a los ojos a la joven que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta- Eres la única que conoce esa parte de mi vida –baja sus párpados y levanta su vista al cielo- Mi historia con Inuyasha jamás terminó –piensa en voz alta, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se figura en sus labios.

-Cómo? –pregunta confundida-

-Él me está esperando en algún lugar…yo lo se… -Naoko la miró más confundida, pero su expresión cambió cuando observó como una lágrima caía del ojo derecho de su abuela, que con los labios todavía sesgados se levantaba- Vamos a mi alcoba, allí te contaré… -la muchacha imita su acción, la toma de un brazo y la acompaña al interior nuevamente.

Ya en la cama, Naoko acomoda los almohadones apoyándolos en el respaldo para que su abuela pueda sentarse y apoyarse en ellos.

-Necesitas algo más? –preguntó la joven-

-Si, cariño, abre ese cajón –y señala el último de una cajonera de madera de pino, de donde sacó un manuscrito de tapas rosadas y garabatos en blanco. Ya con el libro en sus manos, repleta de añoranza, deja que las lágrimas nuevamente la invadan. Tantos años ocultando su pasado, aparentando haber llevado una vida que no tuvo, y ahora, nuevamente, gracias a su nieta, podía revivir los hermosos momentos vividos- Ahora, te contaré como fue la última vez que vi a Inuyasha –era notable como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo nombraba-

-Si, si! Estaré feliz de saber la continuación de la historia… Lo último que me dijiste, fue que estuviste tres días en el interior de la perla, y que él te rescató, te sacó de la oscuridad para que no quedaras encerrada, me dijiste que sabías que él iría por ti…

-Como lo recuerdas! –se alegró-

-Por supuesto, abuela, recuerdo cada relato, con cada detalle, desde el primero al último! Siempre me hizo sentir especial saber que tu compartías eso conmigo…

-Naoko… -le acarició las mejillas y se sintió repleta de alegría, alguien alguna vez contaría su historia-

-Ahora, cuéntame! Ya no puedo con la intriga!

-Está bien, está bien… -carraspeo un poco su garganta- Prepárate, porque esto, ni a mi madre se lo conté… -sonrió-

[i]Luego de sacarme del pozo, Inuyasha me miraba de una manera que jamás pensé que iba a hacerlo, claro que había recibido muchos tipos de miradas de él, conocía a la perfección cada uno de sus gestos, miedos, inquietudes, tristezas, alegrías, enojos, también era conciente de que a la única persona que él había amado había sido a Kikyou, y estaba convencida de que yo jamás podría entrar en su corazón de la manera que ella lo había hecho, ni tampoco marcaría su piel como Kikyou lo había hecho y quizás nunca…besaría sus labios, como Kikyou lo había hecho. Todas esas cosas me hicieron pensar tener los dorados ojos de él fijados en los míos. Y nuevamente, una oleada incalculable de celos, que pensé que habían desaparecido, me invadió, de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace tantos años atrás, cuando tuve que aceptar que me había enamorado de Inuyasha y que él nunca sería mío. ¡Como ansiaba que en ese instante me dijera "Te amo"! Había fantaseado tantas veces con escuchar de su linda voz esas palabras, pero dirigidas hacia mi. Con el tiempo, logré resignarme a que tan sólo se lo diría a Kikyou, yo jamás sería merecedora de tal sentimiento [/i]

-Pero abuela! Si tu e Inuyasha compartieron tantas cosas! –interrumpió, indignada- Además, no haz hecho otra cosa que nombrar a esa Kikyou –se cruzó de brazos a modo de ofensa- Tu autoestima estaba por el suelo! –se quejó-

-Será que me pase todo ese tiempo escuchando comparaciones, a tal punto, que yo terminé comparándome con ella… Pero déjame continuar! –sonrió-

-Ay…está bien…

-Gracias… -tomó un poco de agua que su nieta había llevado y continuó con el relato-

_Me enojé tanto al pensar esas cosas, que me alejé de él en actitud soberbia, tantas cosas vividas y me dejé dominar por la inmadurez. _

_Él me siguió preguntándome que me pasaba, y yo, por supuesto, le dije "abajo!". ¡Con una furia de la que yo no era dueña! Y seguí caminando en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Allí me encontré con la hermosa sorpresa de que Sango y Miroku por fin estaba juntos, ¡que feliz me sentí por ellos! Había sido testigo de toda su historia, de la cantidad de pruebas por las que habían tenido que pasar, del sufrimiento que Naraku les había causado, y en ese momento, verlos así, me hizo olvidar el enojo absurdo que propagaba con Inuyasha. Cuando él apareció y yo lo traté de manera dulce porque estaba con el grupo, me miró extrañado, seguramente pensó que estaba loca, siempre lo pensó, y entre nos, ¡lo estaba! Si que lo estaba, pero loca de amor…loca por gritarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto deseaba que él fuese el padre de mis hijos, el abuelo de mis nietos, el bisabuelo de mis bisnietos…y también deseaba que él me amara de la misma manera que yo lo hacía. Inuyasha siempre tuvo muy claros sus sentimientos hacia Kikyou, eran evidentes, pero hacia mi… ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué era yo en su vida? ¿Qué clase de cariño sentía por mi? Era especial, yo me daba cuenta, todos nos dábamos cuenta, pero sufrí tanto a causa de su inconclusa historia, que me cree una especie de escudo para no receptar sus sentimientos…claro está que debe haber durado no más de cinco minutos, porque él me miraba, y el mundo se me venía abajo, y toda esa fortaleza que había reunido, se desmoronaba como la nieve en una avalancha. Cuando Inuyasha me tocaba sentía como si me quemara, cuando viajaba en su espalda, cuando batallaba a su lado, cuando me protegía, cuando lo protegía, cuando me abrazaba, tenía la certeza de que nada iba a pasarnos, porque estábamos juntos… ¿Qué éramos? ¿Amigos? No. No éramos amigos. ¿Novios? ¡Menos! ¿Compañeros? Quizás… Unos compañeros especiales, diría yo. Nunca más encontré un compañero y nunca más volví a sentir la seguridad que sólo él me transmitía._

-Y nunca más volviste a amar… -interrumpe Naoko nuevamente. Kagome la mira como si hubiese dicho algo que no se había animado a decir jamás, es verdad, nunca más amó. La anciana asiente con una leve sonrisa y prosigue con el relato.

_Me di cuenta de que mi tonta actitud lo confundía. Ahora, quien estaba indecisa era yo. Por primera vez, Inuyasha me había transmitido inseguridad. Yo pensé que conocía todas sus facetas, pero jamás había visto la manera en que me había mirado en el pozo. Era…distinto… Sentí temor, sentí que no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que yo creía que iba a decirme._

_Kaede me mandó a buscar unas hierbas, y antes de salir de la cabaña, miré hacia atrás y vi a Sango y Miroku, a Shippou, a la anciana, todos por fin eran felices, y tuve la extraña sensación de que ese cuadro no lo vería nunca más. Así que me frené y con una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas les dije que los quería y que eran los mejores amigos que alguien podía pedir, todos me sonrieron, y esa fue la última imagen que me llevé de ellos._

_Estaba en el bosque, el bosque donde conocí a mi amado Inuyasha, ese lugar repleto de recuerdos. Junté un par de flores y fui hacia el árbol del tiempo, donde él había permanecido sellado tantos años, el lugar donde todo comenzó, el lugar del que yo lo saqué._

_Cuando llegué, Inuyasha también estaba allí, mirando el tronco, seguramente reflexionando sobre todo lo vivido hasta ese momento. Cuando notó que me acercaba, se dio vuelta, y nuevamente me crucé con sus ojos…suspiré tan profundo que pensé que el aire saldría expulsado por mis poros, cada segundo junto a él me impedían que me separara de su lado, ¡estaba dispuesta a quedarme en esa época si me lo pedía! Dejaría todo atrás, nada importaba, solamente, quería seguir viajando en su espalda y me conformaba con verlo sonreír cada día, no me interesaba ser la sombra de Kikyou o tener que compartir su corazón. Todo eso pensaba mientras caminaba hacia él…iba a decírselo, y ponía mis manos en el fuego a que aceptaría. Así que me armé de valor y lo tomé de la mano, ahora volvía a tener el control, una sonrisa de satisfacción me acompañaba, y la brisa cálida del viento que movía nuestros cabellos, le daban a la situación una nota de película, como había sido todo desde que crucé el pozo. Inuyasha me miraba extrañado, todo el tiempo lo desconcertaba, hacía unos minutos lo había maltratado y ahora, me aferraba a sus dedos como no queriendo soltarlo jamás…_

_-Aquí nos conocimos… -hablé por fin sin mirarlo, solamente observaba la marca que había dejado su estadía durante cincuenta años clavado en ese lugar-_

_-Kagome…yo… -me dijo, dudando-_

_-No quiero que digas nada… -lo interrumpí y me puse frente a él, le sonreía con tranquilidad-_

_-Déjame que te hable…_

_-No, y no… Solamente… -mi expresión se volvió seria y serena- quiero pedirte que me dejes estar a tu lado…para siempre… -y le sonreí-_

_-Kagome… -susurró- Iba a pedirte lo mismo… -se frenó ante mi expresión de confusión- Quiero que permanezcamos juntos…para siempre… -y me sonrió, yo no podía emitir palabras, él nunca predicaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos…sus sentimientos hacia mi, claro. Yo me sonrojé y lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura, lo abracé muy intensamente y él me respondió. Me hubiese quedado así por el resto de mis días._

_-Jamás nos separaremos, Inuyasha… -le dije de manera coqueta al oído, y luego volví mi rostro y pegué mi nariz con la de él, nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, pero no se rozaban. Yo me llenaba con el perfume de su aliento, con la calidez de su piel, nos mirábamos a los ojos. ¡Me amaba! ¡Si que me amaba! Nos amábamos, profunda y totalmente. Lo sentía, lo veía, lo olía…_

_-No podrán estar juntos… -nos dijo una voz extremadamente gruesa, proveniente del aire. Inuyasha, instantáneamente con una mano me aferró de la cintura, mientras a la otra la llevó a Tessaiga, iba a desenvainarla, pero se volvió a escuchar esa voz- Ni te atrevas a sacar tu espada, ustedes no pueden estar juntos… -descubrí que las palabras provenían del Árbol-_

_-Eres tu Árbol del Tiempo, tu eres quien nos está hablando… -le dije, cubierta de ingenuidad-_

_-Muy bien, Kagome. Soy yo… -me dijo, y su tono cambió a uno amable-_

_-Maldito yuyo, quién te crees que eres para decirnos si podemos o no podemos estar juntos! –exclamó Inuyasha, enfurecido-_

_-Tan impulsivo…tan impulsivo… -se quejó, lo que me causó un poco de gracia- Lo siento mucho por ustedes, pero deben despedirse…_

_-No! –grité, mientras hundía mi rostro en el pecho de mi amado hanyou- Quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero volver a mi época, mi lugar es al lado de Inuyasha… -y comencé a llorar, y sentí como la mano libre de él, me acariciaba el cabello-_

_-Árbol del Tiempo… -habló al fin Inuyasha, pero en su voz no había ni rencor, ni furia, sonaba algo triste, lo que me cortó las lágrimas para escucharlo con atención- Por qué no podemos estar juntos? –la pregunta me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, estaba…angustiado. Nos miramos unos segundos, y yo volví mi vista al milenario-_

_-Ambos pertenecen a una distinta temporalidad, a otro espacio, a otra época, no pueden unirse, lo de ustedes en esta vida es imposible, el amor que se sienten, no existe… -nos dijo de manera ruda, sin escatimar detalle, hiriendo lo más profundo de nuestras almas. ¿Cómo que no existía?_

_-Cállate! Cállate! –se enojó Inuyasha- ¿Cómo que no existe? ¿Cómo dices eso? Este dolor que siento aquí –y se golpeó el pecho-, esta soledad que estoy empezando a sentir por el sólo hecho de pensar que no voy a verla más, esto realmente no existe? No sabes de lo que hablas, Árbol infeliz… -se quebró Inuyasha mientras me apretaba contra él, cortándome el aire, pero no me importaba, si me quitaban a Inuyasha, si me sacaban de su lado, de nada valía respirar-_

_-Están condenados! No pueden estar juntos! –respondió-_

_-No es pecado amar… -susurré, tragando el llanto y pensando que era lo siguiente que podía decir- Yo, no quiero vivir si no estoy con él, elijo la muerte antes que esto…_

_-Kagome! –exclamó Inuyasha y me tomó del rostro- No digas eso, no lo repitas… Si no podemos estar juntos –y desvió su mirada- tú debes ser feliz, volver a tu época, con los tuyos, continuar con tu vida._

_-No! No seré feliz si no estoy contigo! No tengo vida si no estamos juntos! –le grité entre lágrimas y reproches-_

_-Se razonable, Kagome… -prorrumpió el Árbol- Tú tenías una vida antes de Inuyasha, tendrás una vida después de él…_

_-No será lo mismo… -me quejé-_

_-Por más que llores, grites y patalees, no puedes huir de tu destino…_

_-Inuyasha… -le hablé- No dirás nada?_

_-No podemos huir de nuestro destino… -alegó con resignación, suspiró y colocó su mano en mi rostro, y en ese momento el tronco y la copa comenzaron a brillar-_

_-Es hora Kagome, es hora de que vuelvas a tu época…_

_-No! –y me lancé a los brazos de Inuyasha, que me retuvieron nuevamente, me tenía cobijada en su pecho, me sentía diminuta, abatida, destrozada, lloraba sin consuelo, apretaba mis ojos con fuerza, no quería ni sentir la luz que me estaba esperando para partir. Sentí seguridad en sus brazos, la misma seguridad que me transmitió a lo largo de ese tiempo. Estaba agitado, reteniendo el llanto, pero a pesar de su dolor, me protegía, me brindaba los últimos instantes que sentiría su calor, y yo trataba de retener su aroma, de pegar a mi piel su calidez, de envolverme en su pasión, levante mi rostro y él mantenía la mejilla apoyada en mi cabeza, los párpados bajos y húmedos, las mejillas algo coloradas y sus labios separados. Impregné mi retina de sus facciones, tan delicadas y tan tristes, en nada se parecían a las facciones del Inuyasha que había conocido, lleno de odio, de gestos duros y expresiones tajantes, se había vuelto mi Inuyasha, el que sólo yo logré conocer, el que solo a mi me mostró su mayores debilidades, sin darme cuenta, me había vuelto muy posesiva, y me esbozó una sonrisa pensar en eso. Bajé mi rostro y lo volví a apoyar en él, pero con las dos manos, rodeó mis mejillas y se acercó a mi, cada vez más y más, antes de que nuestras bocas se tocaran, me miró y una pequeña mueca de alegría se dibujó en él, por fin, lo que tanto estaba esperando iba a cumplirse-_

_-No lo tomes como una despedida… -me dijo casi sin apartar el labio inferior del superario-_

_-Inu…Yasha… -murmuré, y vi como cerraba sus ojos y la mínima distancia que separaba su aliento del mío se hizo cada vez más pequeña, ya casi estaba sintiéndolo sobre mi, pero recordé algo que me asustó, y antes de rozarnos, coloqué mi dedo índice en su boca. Abrió sus ojos y me miró extremadamente desconcertado, yo respiré profundo y con dulzura le dije:- Dicen que no hay que besarse para volver a verse…_

_-Cómo? –me preguntó, seguía siendo el básico y primitivo pero encantador Inuyasha de siempre. Procesó varios segundos lo que le dije, y me sonrió-_

_-La próxima vez que me veas, tendré arrugas… -bromee-_

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Kagome…_

_-Claro que si, Inuyasha… -y con una mano me tomó de la cintura, con otra la cabeza enredando un poco mis cabellos en sus dedos y con suavidad, apoyó sus labios en mi frente, fue el momento más íntimo y especial que viví en toda mi vida- _

_Sentí como de a poco, mis pies se levantaban del suelo y me iba alejando de Inuyasha e ingresaba a la luz que emanaba del Árbol, estiré mis manos y lo último que sentí de él fue cuando nuestros dedos meñiques de la mano derecha se soltaron. Ambos llorábamos, y a pesar de estar encandilada, noté con claridad como sus labios me decían "Te amo", y con esa impresión, me desesperé, quise volver, pero no podía, sólo le grité con toda mi fuerza "Yo también te amo", lo grité hasta quedarme sin voz, hasta que aparecí frente al Árbol de mi época, ahí, mi mamá, Souta y el abuelo escucharon mis alaridos, me aferré a los brazos de mi madre que me buscó y sosegó mi espíritu en la suavidad de su ropa. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Inuyasha_.

-No puedo…dejar de llorar… -susurró Naoko, ahogada en llanto, y sorprendida porque su abuela no había derramado una sola lágrima en todo el relato-

-Es normal… -sonrió- Es una triste historia, pero yo no lloro más, porque se que no fue una despedida… -apretó con fuerza su diario- Toma, quiero regalarte mis memorias… -la joven recibió gustosa el obsequio- Quiero pedirte, que cuentes mi historia…nuestra historia…

-Es una promesa! –exclamó entusiasmada- Seguramente… -cambió de tema- cuando quedaste embarazada de mi madre, extrañaste mucho a Inuyasha…

-Claro, el padre de tu madre no quiso hacerse cargo, y luego de varios años, me reencontré con Houjo, tu abuelo, que cuidó de mi hija como si fuese propia y quien me dio dos hijos muy hermosos… Lamentablemente, tu madre corrió con mi misma suerte y tú tampoco tienes papá.

-Pero tengo una abuela y un abuelo que valen por mil padres –la alentó-

-Que alegría escuchar eso… -quitó los almohadones y se acostó- Ya es de noche, ve a ayudar con la cena…

-Es verdad! El tiempo contigo pasa volando!

-Yo me quedaré acostada, quiero descansar…gasté muchas energías y me esforcé mucho tratando de recordar todo exactamente…

-Descansa, en un rato te traeré la cena –la joven le dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir del cuarto le dijo- Siempre sentí que tus arrugas esperaban a alguien… -rió- En sus formas, a lo largo de mi vida, encontré sonrisas… -al ver el rostro de la anciana repleto de alegría, salió, completamente satisfecha-

Kagome se cubrió con las cobijas, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus sienes. Ya había contado todo lo que tenía que contar, ya le había dado a su nieta aquello que había atesorado por años, todas las aventuras de su vida adolescente, los sentimientos de cada uno de sus amigos…sus propios sentimientos… Ya nada tenía que hacer. Había formado una familia y a pesar de no tener a Inuyasha, cumplió con lo que él le pidió, consiguió ser feliz. Sus hijos le devolvieron la alegría, sus nietos la paz. A lo largo de su vida se preguntó por qué había conocido al amor de su vida si luego no podría estar con él, y en ese instante, en que lentamente se estaba despidiendo del mundo terrenal, respondió la pregunta que la había perturbado durante muchos años, y llegó a la conclusión de que fue para encontrar el verdadero amor, y que la próxima vez que se vieran, no lo dejaría escapar. Nunca más supo de él, no supo que le pasó, ni que hizo luego de que ella desapareciera, deseaba fervientemente que hubiese encontrado la felicidad, que otra persona hubiese cautivado su corazón y que nunca más haya sufrido una pérdida irremediable. Con setenta y cinco años, con toda la vida hecha, con una basta experiencia, con muchas cargas sobre la espalda, todavía, cada vez que lo recordaba ese cosquilleo en el estómago y esa risa de complicidad con una misma, se volvían a hacer presentes, como si de aquella adolescente enojona y caprichosa se tratase.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Kagome" se repitió en su mente, recordando lo último que él le dijo. Cerró sus ojos, inspiró profundo, y mientras el aire desaparecía, su corazón dejaba de latir, sus músculos se relajaban murmuró "Claro que si, Inuyasha" su última sonrisa se dibujó y la armonía de la muerte, la encontró.

-Kagome! Apúrate que llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-Voy mamá! Estoy en el ático, tengo que llevar algún tesoro familiar para un trabajo!

-Está bien, pero date prisa, ya te coloque dinero en la billetera, después irás a almorzar con tus compañeras, no?

-Si, festejaremos mi cumpleaños –rió- Como estamos con los exámenes, es imposible que hagamos otra cosa… -abrió un baúl lleno de polvo- A ver…qué tenemos aquí? Amuletos, jarrones, no me sirven, no, esto tampoco… Qué es esto? –se preguntó mientras tomaba un libro- "Memorias de Kagome Higurashi" –leyó- Por Naoko Higurashi… Ella es la bisabuela de mi padre… Cierto que me pusieron mi nombre por ella, la mejor sacerdotisa que tuvo el Templo. Lo guardaré… -le quitó un poco la suciedad y lo introdujo en su mochila- Ay! Se me hace tarde! –exclamó mientras miraba su reloj y se levantaba. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y saludó a sus padres y a su hermano- Adiós a todos!

En la escuela, Kagome siempre ha sido blanco de burlas debido a sus extraños poderes espirituales, y con ellos trabajaba en el Templo de su familia. Realizaba exorcismos y bendecía amuletos. A pesar de su temprana edad, tenía un gran manejo de su fuerza y una vez al mes viajaba al Monte Fuji a entrenarse. Era el orgullo de los Higurashi, no sólo por su espléndida espiritualidad, si no porque era una excelente estudiante. Pero para ella no todo era como quería. Deseaba ser una chica normal, que no tuviera que sacar espíritus malignos de la casa de todos sus conocidos y desconocidos, pero llevaba adelante esa tarea porque sabía lo importante que era en su dinastía. No todos los Higurashi habían sido bendecidos con esos poderes, en realidad, la única había sido su antepasada que llevaba su mismo nombre, y que había comenzado con esa tarea hacía ya cien años, y ahora, ella.

-"Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!"- pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos de su escuela para llegar al aula.

-Corre Higurashi, corre! –le gritó en tono burlón un muchacho de otro salón que se encargaba de hacerla la vida imposible junto a sus amigos.

-"Es un tarado, no le hagas caso Kagome" –pensó mientras fulminaba con la mirada al jóven.

En el salón de clases, luego de ser regañada por el profesor, se acomodó en su lugar donde escuchó con atención la clase y participó activamente. A pesar de que cada vez que ella hacía un comentario, alguno de sus compañeros hacía un comentario respecto de su condición como sacerdotisa, seguía como si nada hubiese escuchado, ya se había acostumbrado y sabía de memoria las cosas que le decían.

El timbre del recreo sonó y se escabulló en uno de los patios para comenzar a leer las memorias de su antepasada, de la cual siempre hubo una parte de su vida que no se contó, quizá descubriría algo leyendo aquel escrito.

-"En las siguientes líneas, está escrita la historia de mi abuela, Kagome Higurashi, quien hizo un viaje increíble a través del tiempo, donde se enfrentó a toda clase de peligros, donde se hizo de amigos y enemigos, donde conoció a su verdadero amor y donde se despidió de él. Ella me regaló su diario íntimo unos minutos antes de morir, y yo decidí escribir este libro recompilando su historia, deseando que algún día ella vuelva a encontrarse con aquel hombre que le robó el corazón" –leyó para si la muchacha- Suena interesante...a ver… -dio vuelta la primera página, pero sintió cómo alguien le arrancaba el libro de las manos- Oye! Qué estas haciendo? Devuélveme mi libro! –le gritó a un muchacho que acompañado de otros cuatro se habían acomodado al lado de ella.

-La brujita Higurashi quiere su librito de vuelta? –se burló.

-Ven por él, brujita tonta… -acotó el otro.

-Devuélvanme ese libro! Es un tesoro de mi familia. –comenzó a lagrimear.

-La brujita llora… Veamos que dice este libro… -leyó la tapa- "Memorias de Kagome Higurashi"

-Estas escribiendo tu testamento, brujita? –preguntó uno de los inadaptados.

-Claro que no! No les daré con el gusto de morirme tan rápido! –vociferó con la voz cortada por el llanto- Eso le pertenece a una antepasada mía, nada que les interese… Dénmelo! –e intentó arrebatárselo, pero no lo logró.

-Estúpida, pensaste que podrías? –le murmuró el muchacho que la había tomado del brazo, apretándola, y la había acercado a él- Deja de llorar Higurashi, eres muy linda para eso…y también…una bruja… -se burló-

-Déjala, Itachi! –ordenó una voz masculina-

-Inuyasha… -repitió junto a los otros, y la soltó- Quieres burlarte tu solito de ella, eh! Mira, mira, el librito de la bruja, seguro que aquí tiene todas sus pócimas…

-Devuélvanle el libro y váyanse –sentenció con voz ronca. Los jóvenes le hicieron caso y se retiraron- Estás bien, Higurashi?

-No necesito de tu ayuda…si vienes a burlarte, puedes irte por donde viniste, no tengo tiempo para ti. Esta mañana cuando me viste ya te mofaste de mi…

-Lo se, y me sentí mal porque hoy es tu cumpleaños…

-Oh…que interesante! Me salve de tu risa porque es mi cumpleaños, bueno…gracias… -lo miró de reojo y trató de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al observar su cabello platinado y sus ojos color ambar que desde pequeña le habían parecido fascinantes, y recordó la primera vez que habló con él.

[i]Cuando Kagome tenía seis años una familia se mudó al lado de la casa en la que estaba viviendo en ese momento mientras las remodelaciones en el Templo se llevaban a cabo. Sus padres le habían contado que tenían vecinos nuevos y que tenían dos hijos, uno de nueve años y uno de seis. A la niña le llamó la atención conocer a quien tenía su misma edad, seguramente no tenía amigos porque era nuevo, pero a pesar de su insistencia nunca había logrado acercarse a él, ya que siempre que la veía se escondía detrás de un árbol, entraba a su casa o simplemente le daba la espalda.

Pero un día, escuchó las risas de unos niños y se asomó por la ventana, donde vio a varios de sus compañeritos golpeando al muchacho nuevo. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo.

-El niño de cabello blanco, el niño de cabello blanco! –se burlaban.

-Ya, déjenlo! –interrumpió Kagome, que pasó entre el grupo y se arrodilló para ayudar al joven que estaba algo golpeado- Son malos…muy malo… -y comenzó a lloriquear.

-Pero si es la brujita Higurashi!

-Si, soy yo, y si no se van, los convertiré en sapos con mis poderes! –mintió, pero consiguió que huyeran- Estás bien, amiguito? –le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-

-Estoy bien –la miró de reojo y se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa- Y no soy tu amigo…

-Oh…ya veo… -bajó su mirada- Pero… -lo tomó de la mano- Podemos ser amigos! –dibujando una gran sonrisa- Yo me llamo Kagome, tu cómo te llamas?

-I…I…Inuyasha… -masculló apenas, pero bastó para que con el correr de los días una linda amistad entre ellos creciera.

Pero a medida que se acercaban a la adolescencia, comenzaron a distanciarse. Inuyasha había conseguido hacerse respetar a la fuerza, pero de lo que no podía liberarse era de la condena por ser amigo de "la bruja Higurashi", y aunque durante la niñez la defendió, a los once años, cuando comenzaron el secundario, él decidió separarse de Kagome, pero ella seguía insistiendo, no sólo porque su amistad era enorme, si no porque al lado de él jamás se había sentido sola. Y debido a los constantes pedidos de explicaciones de la niña, tomó la decisión que la mejor manera de alejarse y alejarla era unirse a la burla de los demás, y así lo hizo, produciendo un gran dolor en ella.

Aunque dejaron de ser amigos, se veían todos los días en la escuela, ya habiendo dejado la niñez y comenzado a interesarse en otras cosas, una secreta atracción se alimentaba dentro de ellos. Inuyasha la repelía con sus burlas, Kagome con la indiferencia, pero cada uno sabía que era una gran farsa para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Las muchachas suspiraban por el joven, que se había vuelto el más popular por su destreza, acompañada de un cuerpo formado, su eterno cabello platinado y su penetrante mirada. Vivía rodeado de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, lo que producía en Kagome unos celos irrefrenables.[/i]

-Vas a decir algo? Porque tengo que volver a clases. –dijo sin mirarlo-

-Mira, Kagome…yo… -se ruborizó-

-Me tengo que ir, adiós. –lo interrumpió y salió corriendo, con miedo de lo que él podía decirle. Además, mientras más cerca lo tuviera, más le gustaba, más se involucraba en un sentimiento que para ella nada de sentido tenía.

El día pasaba sin sobresaltos. Había decidido no salir del curso para no toparse con Inuyasha, por alguna extraña razón no quería escuchar las palabras que él tenía para decirle.

La tarde con sus amigas, festejando sus deseados quince años, pasó rápido, y el atardecer la acompañó hasta su casa.

La calle estaba silenciosa, ni autos, ni persona, ni algún perro callejero, interrumpían el momento de reflexión en el cual iba sumergida Kagome. Pensaba en el comienzo del libro, en que su antepasada había tenido un gran amor y lo había perdido. "Quizá fue por sus poderes…él no la aceptó como era. Inuyasha…a mi tampoco me acepta." Inmediatamente, tomó de su mochila el escrito. Llegó a las escaleras del templo y mientras subía repasaba aquellas líneas iniciales que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Cuando llegó a destino se encontró con que todo estaba demasiado calmado, las luces no estaba prendidas y tampoco se escuchaban voces.

-No hay nadie –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Inuyasha! –exclamó cuando lo vio apoyado en el Árbol del Tiempo- Casi me matas de un susto!

-Perdón…no era mi intención, además, pensé que por tus poderes podrías sentir que estaba aquí.

-Tengo una negación a tu presencia…-se quedó mirándolo unos segundos- Qué te trae por aquí? –se interesó y se acercó a él.

-En la escuela iba a decirte algo, y no acostumbro a quedarme con la palabra en la boca…

-No tengo ningún interés por escucharte, así que puedes retirarte –y le señaló el comienzo de las escaleras que desembocaban en la calle.

-Y yo no tengo ningún interés en irme sin que sepas algo… -y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Qué…qué es eso tan importante? –preguntó desviando la mirada, nada la incomodaba más que las pupilas oscuras de Inuyasha en contraste con el dorado de su iris, interactuando con ella, pendientes de cualquier movimiento. Sentía que penetraba en su alma, que si dejaba su vista fija, él adivinaría sus pensamientos.

-Verás, Kagome… -y se acercó a ella- Todo este tiempo que no fuimos amigos…me sentí muy solo…

-De verdad? –preguntó, inocente, alegre, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¡La había extrañado!

-Claro que si! –suspiró- Y también me di cuenta de muchas cosas… -bajó su vista- Que no tienen importancia en este momento…

-Para decirme las cosas, dímelas completas –se quejó-

-No, no te diré más nada… Sólo quería que supieras que mi vida sin ti no ha sido lo mismo… -ambos sintieron el calor en sus mejillas. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había dicho y Kagome jamás pensó que él le diría eso.

-Yo… -lo tomó de las manos- Te he extrañado mucho… -él levantó el rostro y se encontró con Kagome que lo miraba con ternura- Y también me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Qué cosas? –interpeló, tratando de sonar seguro, como si eso que ella decía no era importante.

-En que… -miró al suelo, pero inmediatamente se reincorporó, lo que iba a decirle, lo haría mirándolo a los ojos- En que… -dudó, un caos se suscitaba en su interior y no sabía controlarlo, pero diría las cosas como su corazón se las dictara- Estoy…enamorada de ti, Inuyasha… -dijo en voz suave y se quedó esperando una respuesta que no recibió- Soy una idiota…una idiota… Cómo voy a decirte esto? Te burlarás de mi el resto de mis días…será mi karma para siempre! –lo soltó de las manos y se las llevó al rostro, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran a través de sus dedos.

-Deja de llorar –habló por fin, llamando su atención- No eres una idiota…porque… -se acercó más, le secó una lágrima que caía y la tomó del mentón- Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti…

El Sol estaba casi oculto, ya la noche asomaba sus primeras estrellas, los pájaros se asentaban en sus nidos dando lo últimos cantos del día. Una brisa fresca comenzaba a correr, e Inuyasha y Kagome, bajo el Árbol se contemplaban, absortos ante la declaración que habían hecho. Ninguno emitía sonido ni se movía. Él mantenía las manos en el rostro de la muchacha, que al escuchar lo que le había dicho, había dejado caer las memorias y su bolso, los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y las manos apretadas eran el único gesto en su cuerpo que reflejaba tensión. Cada uno repetía en sus mentes lo que el otro le había dicho. Habían estado ocultando ese sentimiento durante años y ahora que había salido a flote, ninguno era capaz de remontar el silencio.

-Somos dueños de nuestro silencio… -habló Inuyasha-

-Y presos de nuestras palabras… -agregó Kagome-

-Entonces…estamos condenados…

-Yo una vez te dije que no me importaban los demás, que sólo quería permanecer a tu lado.

-Y yo te respondí que no quería que estuvieras a mi lado.

-Y yo te dije que no me importaba lo que dijeras, estaría igual, siempre te cuidaría.

-En ese momento, pensé que yo te protegería a ti…

-Sin embargo… -se detuvo- Nada, ya pasó. Pero si seguimos con esto, te condenarán.

-No me importa, si es a tu lado que me den la pena de muerte –con una mano la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la pegó a su cuerpo y la tomó de la nuca, acercando sus rostro a poco centímetros.

-Espera… -se intimidó y ruborizó.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido.

-Es que…yo nunca besé a un chico, no se hacerlo…

-No te preocupes, pero te advierto que te daré tu primer beso, y el último también.

-He estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo…

-Lo mismo yo…

-Inu…yasha…

-Kagome…

Sus labios se rozaron por primera vez, se armonizaron en un solo movimiento, sus bocas perfectamente amoldadas, como si una hubiese sido hecha para la otra. El beso comenzó con timidez, el suave jugueteo de la lengua de Inuyasha en su interior le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago a Kagome, que no tardó en unirse a su pasión, para fundirse en una sola energía que emanaba de su interior, era algo superior, sublime, algo que jamás habían experimentado, se saciaban de cada instante separados. Los suaves mordiscos exigentes que el joven le propiciaba al labio inferior de la muchacha, les servían para aquietar su agitada respiración, para luego volver a besarse. Ninguno se cansaba del sabor del otro…y jamás se cansarían, serían uno, hasta el último suspiro. Porque el hilo rojo que une a aquellas almas que están destinadas a encontrarse puede estirarse, puede doblarse, puede enredarse, pero jamás se cortará. Está atado a los meñiques, relacionado directamente al corazón. Alguna vez, aquella Kagome que viajó al pasado y aquel Inuyasha mitad bestia prometieron volver a verse y no fue casualidad que el último roce que tuvieran fueran sus dedos pequeños. Desde el día que se separaron aquel hilo comenzó a estirarse, a transgredir el tiempo, hasta que llegó el día en que cedió y nuevamente los juntó, para nunca más alejarlos. Hay amores más fuertes que la muerte, que vulneran las agujas del reloj, más intensos que el mismo fuego, que luchan contra la soledad, que se agolpan como las mareas, hay amores que desaparecen y hay amores que renacen.


End file.
